1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to telecommunications systems and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for calculating the cost of network components in a communications network, such as a packet network, e.g., a voice over Internet protocol (VoIP) network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, telecommunications systems provide the ability for two or more people or machines (e.g., computerized or other electronic devices) to communicate with each other. A telecommunications system may include various networks for facilitating communication that may be generally organized into packet networks and circuit-switched networks. An exemplary circuit-switched network includes a plain old telephone system (POTS), such as the publicly switched telephone network (PSTN). Exemplary packet networks include internet protocol (IP) networks, asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) networks, frame-relay networks, and the like. One type of packet network is a voice-over-internet protocol (VoIP) network.
In order to be successful, VoIP network providers should offer highly reliable services to subscribers with service availability equivalent to conventional circuit-switched networks, such as the PSTN. VoIP providers, however, typically operate at a much lower cost structure than traditional providers of telephony services. Despite this advantage, it is difficult for VoIP providers to know if they should continue investing in legacy time division multiplexed (TDM) equipment or invest in new IP based equipment. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a method and apparatus for evaluating component costs in a communication network.